Lamplighter's Strength
by kk's lil chihuahua
Summary: She fled from home. He murdered his lover. Amidst the war they found a Haven which both believed would never return again . R
1. Chapter 1

A/N:: Okay. this piece of writing may seem abit random at first but I'm damn sure you'll get it. Its taking place in the Bakumatsu a year or so after Tomoe's death, which means Kenshin's not a shadow asssassin anymore. He's out in the open taking down those Shinsengumi (they're SO cool). One more thing you should know is in the manga if you compare ages Kaoru is 11 years younger.

Disclaimer:: As you already figured out(if u din't then hahaha BAKA!) I don't own RK or its characters because if I did I wouldn't be stuck here writing fanfics.

' ' character thoughts

" " Character speeches

* * *

**Lamplighter's Strength**

**Chapter 1 : Refugee**

* * *

**Introduction**

_Kenshin's POV _

I never believed in Fate just in consequences of action. Shishou tried to teach me otherwise but I had seen too much, suffered too many losses, too many deaths to mould his teachings into my innocence. I never knew what that word meant. This is because I dived into a pool of blackness drowning my heart and soul in steel to see the peace in others' eyes which I never reflected from mine, to feel the relief from constantly being on the run which I had felt before. I could not let those people die. I was stronger than them therefore more able to protect than them. Shishou tried to explain to me the consequences but I was too naïve, too immature to understand what I was taking on. Thus without fully comprehending my situation I left because I believed that back then I was doing the right thing.

You are wondering about my purpose. To bring peace? Only that? Nope. My purpose is to find and protect innocence from the rain of blood and rekindle flames of hopes in the eyes of the deluded and lost. I serve as Heaven's Justice. I kill to protect.

* * *

_Doctor Gensai's POV_

"But!"

"No buts child! You have to hurry! They'll reach the dojo soon. It's not safe any more."

Placing her on the horse the doctor quickly tied a bundle to the creature.

"What about you Gensai-sensei? They'll hurt you!"

"Don't worry I'm a strong doctor. They're probably afraid of injections."

The shouts of the shogun soldiers were nearing too fast accompanied by screams and pleas for mercy.

"Kaoru! You have no time to waste. Don't stop! Just get away from Edo. Promise you won't turn back no matter what! "

"Watashi-- "

"Promise! The letter is in your bag. Hold on tight!"

He slapped the behind of the horse causing it to let out a high pitched neigh.

"Be careful Gensai sensai!"

Her shout vanished at a distance as the horse dashed out through the back gate. This was replaced by the collision of men against wood as the dojo gates collapsed at the force of the Shogun warriors.

"Search the house! Find the girl! No blood relatives of the Ishin Shishi will live. "

Gensai braced himself for what was to come. His chances of survival were solely dependant on the fact that he was a doctor by profession and was not a blood relative of Koshijirou Kamiya.

"Suzaku-sama we found someone!"

Gensai looked at the men blankly, even though his mind was in turmoil. Sinful swords drenched in blood greeted him with the even more malevolent faces of the smirking men.

"I am just a doctor."

'Kami-sama be with Kaoru-chan.'

* * *

_General POV_

Fear drummed in Kaoru's ears. Her tiny hands had the firmest possible grip on the rein. She poured out her complete trust onto the horse. It fled away from the screams the clashes the clangs the pain the dancing embers that were eating up Edo. Her eyelids hid the fear stricken navy blue orbs. The scared horse sped on and the wind lashed against her face, her wrapped bokken beat in the wind held to Kaoru by the rope across her shoulders.

The screams echoed in her head, the collisions of metal against metal rang in her ears, her nose was clogged with the smell of blood, her lips just tasted salty prayers and her vision beheld death. She was strong she would not fail them! She could not fail them! This was her vow.

Without stopping to rest even once the duo sped on racing to get somewhere safe, to rest their tired limbs for three days. She clung on and the horse pushed onwards. They were both scared but they tried to make it. Many had sighted a sleeping child on horse back, stange but storylike.

* * *

_Kaoru's POV_

The sudden thud woke up Kaoru. Rubbing her eyes she absorbed her surroundings. A forest? Confused questioning eyes met that of the horse which replied with a soft neigh and collapsed. Its eyes almost told her 'Im' tired. Just let me sit down abit then we'll be off again.'

Footsteps alerted Kaoru as she tried to identify the source.

"Well well look what we have here." The lustful mocking eyes met her. Soon he was joined by many more.

"Just a kid, Kurei. They're no fun."

"Something's better than nothing. Guys?"

His dirty smile was met with similar ones of his comrades. His dirty unform could barely be seen.

"We can stop a while."

'Shogun's spies!' Kaoru's eyes widened at shock and realisation. 'Not good!'

_cliffhanger_

* * *

A/N:: hope you liked it. I know that the ending was abit abrupt . Sorry about that. Pleaze review!! Comments flames anything. Just review okay. Thanks for reading. Until next time.

KK's lil Chihahua


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if I updated a bit too late. My internet connection was being a moron. Anyways hope you like it. R&R**

**Disclaimer: Duh I don't own it. Hail Watsuki and Co. **

**" "Speech**

**' 'Thoughts**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Lamplighter's Strength**

**Chapter 2: Sanctuary**

* * *

"Well well look what we have here." The lustful mocking eyes met her. Soon he was joined by many more.

"Just a kid, Kurei. They're no fun."

"Something's better than nothing. Guys?"

His dirty smile was met with similar ones of his comrades. His dirty unform could barely be seen.

"We can stop a while."

'Shogun's spies!' Kaoru's eyes widened at shock and realisation. 'Not good!'

* * *

"Shinji let's take her and go! We don't have much time." 

"Good point. Okay, come on nicely dolly and we won't hurt you," said the man named Shinji with a mocking smile as he reached out to Kaoru with his blistered bloody hands.

"…I promise." Just as the two words escaped his lips all the men started guffawing, making noises that could scare all the brutes in Hell away.

A scream pierced the foul air followed by an atrocious stream of curses. All of them stopped and stared at their fallen comrade who was writhing on the ground. Her bokken had shot up and broken his outstretched fingers then with a downward swing the bokken struck his foot only to be swung upwards again crashing with his crotch which was the highest Kaoru could reach.

"B!" Two more advanced Kaoru who were struck in the stomach.

"We're running out of time! We have to leave now!" Hearing this, the others in Kaoru's view backed off a little. Suddenly two pairs of hands from the back grabbed her and one jerked the bokken out of her grasp flinging it few feet away. A grisly hand clamped her mouth shut.

"Daisuke bring her along," ordered the man named Shinji.

'No! This isn't happening.' Kaoru's eyes widened in fear. Her bokken was too far away. Her only source of salvation…or so she thought.

The hedge in the rear rustled. The muscles on the bodies of the Shinsengumi spies tensed visibly.

"Ekichi!" cried out one of the comrades as relief washed over them.

"Come on." This was Shinji's last command to them.

"Shinji—" Mumbled the man named Ekichi.

Turning back his eyes widened. Everyone was watching wide eyed as blood trickled own the side of his mouth. The central portion of his _gi_ was quickly darkening. He shook his head silently. A sword emerged from within him splattering his fresh blood everywhere. As his assailant yanked his _katana_ backwards the corpse crashes onto the ground revealing his previously hidden murderer. The red flaming hair of the demon, violet eyes with the feral tint of amber and the crossed scar on his tanned skin made it all too clear.

"Battousai—" They gasped. Kaoru watched intently as the blood drained from their faces their pupils contracted with fear and their trembling hands drew their swords.

'So this was the Battousai that Gensai- sensei said would haunt her if she didn't go to sleep.' His deadpan look scared the _tanuki_ out of her.

Before the Shogun spies could attack blood curling screams of agony echoed in the Heavens as a single assassin swept through the comrades effortlessly slashing through the fools. Kaoru felt warm liquid drench her as Daisuke's body pulled her down to the ground. All she saw was blood, all she smelled was blood and all she heard were blood curling screams of death. Shinji was the last t taste Battousai's blade and the last thing Kaoru heard before the silence was his hell raising cry and his assailant's low sharp voice.

"One thing I hate more than a coward is one who tries to taint innocence—"

Shinji was slashed in half as a paper with the kanji **Tenchuu** inked on it was placed on top of him. Struggling, Kaoru managed to free herself from the corpse's death grip. Her eyes absorbed the grotesque sight. Her assailants were now just figures lying there, immobile and dead. Wild red and black. Her vision landed on Battousai who had his back turned to her and was apparently busy wiping the red liquid off his blade.

* * *

**Kenshin's POV**

Sensing the little girl's gaze upon him he turned his head towards her. She started at this. He realized that he was glaring at the child with the same look he had given the cowards. Closing his eyes and reopening them after loosening himself, calmer violet met frightened sapphire. A smile plastered on his face he approached the girl who backed away from him. Her eyes kept on darting to a bokken lying few feet away from us. Silence. Her backwards motion was stopped by a tree. Her eyes widened in horror as this registered in her mind.

"It's okay, _ojouchan _I will not hurt you." Kenshin reached out his clean hand to her.

"Huh?!"

A kick connected with his hand. Kenshin flinched. Kaoru used this moment to duck and roll out between Kenshin's feet and leaped towards her bokken. Gripping it she took up a defensive stance in front of her horse, facing Kenshin. Just as he took a few steps near her, he observed her knuckles turn white.

"Stop where you are murderer! I won't let you harm us Battousai!" Her voice was dripping with determination which coated the fear hiding behind it.

Kenshin realized that _us_ meant her and her horse.

"She's dead," he said softly.

With a distrustful look she shot back, "How do you know!"

Kenshin came closer to her, slower and she barely noticed as she was looking at her horse.

"Her death was decided the moment she fell and sprained her ankle." He pointed at a dislocated joint.

"But— " Kaoru started but was interrupted as he continued.

"She died of exhaustion." Kaoru's gaze shifted from Kenshin to the horse trying to register the truth.

Kenshin was right beside the horse now, in front of her. He kneeled and felt its pulse. He gently took her small hands and placed two fingers above the protruding artery.

"See for yourself."

A wave of hopelessness swept through Kaoru as she realized the mess that her loyal horse had left her in.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

The red haired man spoke again, "It's not safe here. Me like them are everywhere. You shouldn't be out here in the woods right now."

"…"

"Are you lost? Why aren't you in town, at home?"

Kaoru's head hung, looking down at her hands. An exasperated sigh escaped the swordsman's lips.

"We were traveling…for few days at a stretch…left Edo because of—" Kaoru began softly.

Battousai's eyes widened. He broke her off "Come with me. It's not safe here. They'll come back soon and they don't take refugees too nicely," she looked up doubt and fear mixed with the hunger for rest.

'He sounds honest but,' her eyes shifted to the grotesque sight of her assailants, "he's also a murderer…'

As if sensing her chain of thoughts the warrior said, "I will not kill you. I promise."

He smiled not forcefully but sincerely. Kaoru was baffled. 'Gensai-sensei never mentioned anything about a smiley Battousai.'

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"Thank you ojouchan"

Battousai was about to pick up her tiny pouch bound to her horse when, "Hold on a second there!"

"Huh?!" Kaoru nearly laughed at this.

"Anata no namae wanan desu ka?

"Shinta. Himura Shinta." Kaoru nodded in approval.

Kenshin/Shinta picked up the parcel and crouched with his back to her in front of her.

"Cone on then."

"What do u mean?"

"I'll give you a piggy back."

"WHAT!!?!"

"You're too tired to run fast and this way we'll get there much faster"

"…" 'Baka!'

Kaoru got on.

"I win," he chuckled.

"What ever. Not like I trust you or anything. This is my only option." She stuck out her tongue mockingly. He laughed.

"Okay. You're choice." He said this in a neutral voice. Kaoru did not get the plane on which he said this.

'Fine. Maybe I do trust you. Just a little. Very little.'

* * *

**Kenshin's POV**

Kenshin took off, gripping the girl firmly but comfortably on his back her parcel hanging on his shoulder and her bokken gripped firmly in her small hands. As the wind whipped against his hair because of the velocity at which he was moving. The wind was soothing. Right now he had to worry about this ojouchan. Maybe later about the messenger who was supposed to be sent with Katsura's letter for his next assignment. He was drenched in blood. He was a murderer. But…he smiled as he felt his little friend's body relax, breathing become even. She was comfortable settled on his back, his velvety hair pillowing her.

'She's fallen off to sleep.'

* * *

He arrived at the inn at a very late hour. 

"Ohayo Fujiwara-san." Kenshin greeted the inn keeper.

"Ohayo Himura-san." She bowed and eyed Kaoru suspiciously.

Kenshin smiled.

"Its not anything like that Fujiwara-san. Please send Kasumi-dono to my room with supper after a while."

"Hai." She smiled, almost convinced.

"Very well. Oyasuminasai."

Kenshin went up slowly up the steps, trudging towards his room with the priecious bundle and her precious bundles. The moon was smiling outside, no conspiracy for the timebeing, just the sincerity of the smile. Night made a silent promised— for the timebeing— but for Kenshin that was enough— for the time being. Hope. He felt it again. Innocence. He saw it. Peace. Thats what the Moon promised him— for the time being. He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks a heap for reading. Please review. BEG YOU. I don't feel like writing if I don't get response. Flames and comments both are welcome. Till next time.**

**KK's lil chihuahua**


End file.
